A sensor carrier from U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,598 is used to fix a gas tank pressure sensor. In order that no leak can arise in an event of an accident, an intended breaking point is located between the sensor carrier and the sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,133 discloses an impact sensor and carrier arrangement in front of a motor vehicle radiator. The carrier, consisting of a simple piece of sheet metal, has a deformable intermediate section, which deforms in a predictable controlled way in the event of an impact.
In addition, in other sensors in motor vehicles, in particular those sensors that are arranged so as to be rather exposed, a problem can exist that, in an event of an impact in which the sensor is affected, not only the sensor itself, but also a component that the sensor is fixed will be damaged, which entails more complicated repairs. It is also possible that a sensor mounted fixedly on the vehicle will injure pedestrians in an impact.
One example is a cruise-control sensor, i.e. a sensor for a speed control system, which is expediently fixed and held in position in front of the lower part of a radiator by a sensor carrier. Even in the event of a small impact or if pressure is inadvertently exerted on the sensor, the sensor carrier can destroy a sensitive radiator or attached parts of the same, such as, for example, an active radiator shutter, which controls the airflow through the radiator as necessary. A consequence is disproportionately high repair costs, since not only must the radiator and/or attached parts be replaced, but additional mounting work arises, for example to remove and refit a bumper. Of course, this applies not only to a cruise-control sensor, but in a similar way to all types of sensors that are preferably used in a front end region of the vehicle, such as an external temperature sensor, a LIDAR sensor or other sensors.